The field of sex toys is a well-developed area of technology. Many sex toys are known in the art for the purposes of stimulating sexual pleasure, either on one's own or with a partner. For example, dildos for vaginal or anal insertion, which can be manually operated or electrically powered for vibration.
The present invention concerns an improved dildo. Dildos are generally one-piece or may be extensible, e.g. telescopically. However, prior art dildos suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, while prior art dildos may be able to replicate the shape and rigidity of an erect penis, they are unable to accurately replicate the transition of a penis from flaccid to erect. This function may be desirable if, for example, the dildo is intended to be worn discretely beneath clothes for subsequent use after disrobing. It may also be desirable to fulfil certain functions in roleplaying, while avoiding the need to use two separate dildos to simulate flaccidity and erection.
It is an aim of the present invention to overcome some of the drawbacks set out above. This aim is achieved by providing a dildo comprising a plurality of segments, which may be moved between a first, flaccid configuration and a second, erect configuration, for example through manipulation by a drive mechanism. Additional technical benefits are achieved by the invention as set out in the description below.